Just Around The Corner
by 4 the killer
Summary: A simple story, or is it, of me stalking Derek as he falls head over heels with Simon's girlfriend. Tsk tsk! Good thing she has another friend with big blue eyes who's fallen for Derek. LET THE FIGHTS BEGIN! ABANDONED  like the Jay Park song :p
1. Just Getting Started

***Creepily walks in with binoculars...* Ahhh it all makes sense! I don't own Darkest Powers, what! Noooooo!**

* * *

Derek stared at the object that was presented in front of him before he incredulously eyed the blond half Korean boy standing two feet away from him, safely hidden behind the couch.

"Are you kidding me? What the heck is that Simon?" Derek threw his hands up in exasperation and ruffled his long grimy black hair in annoyance.

"Derek, can you calm down? It's just a rough draft! This is just the first stage of the toy before we can really get down to actually making it look presentable. We just made this model to make sure it would work properly." Simon explained, a frown feathering his lips. He crossed his long his across his chest and huffed at Derek's facial expression, that read that Derek still wasn't happy, even though it was their first try.

Sighing a bit, Derek examined the toy once more. What was supposed to be a child size driving car for two looked more like a monstrosity. It had no doors and the steering wheel was just a stubby piece of wood. The seats were barely hanging on as if they were placed there at the last minute, as if an afterthought. It didn't have a front windshield but brown tinted windows at the back and the paint was like a plethora of random shades of brown and rust. _More like a death trap waiting to happen than a toy_,Derek thought.

"I thought you were in charge of the design of any of the models, first draft or not." Derek's stern cold voice made Simon lower his head in guilt. He had met a beautiful young woman a few weeks ago and had been too busy lavishing her with his drawings and gifts that he ended up neglecting his work.

When Derek raised his head, eyebrow silently questioning his foster brother, he saw the guilty expression that adorned Simon's dark eyes he knew that Simon had once again neglected his work. "Simon, another girl already? What happened to that girl from the coffee shop?" Derek personally didn't care that much about Simon's love life but when it started to affect his job, then it was his time to step in.

His other foster sister, a certain Miss Victoria call-me-Tori-or-else Enright, and Derek were in charge of the science behind the toys, how Tori came up with the idea of making toys for children baffled Derek. Who knew that she had a soft spot for kids? But throughout their journey of building the company and being broke to the point of having to life in their Dads basement, Tori always came through with her work. Literally in neither rain nor shine she would be somewhat _happy_ figuring out the computer technical aspects. She still even had time for dating, now happily smushing with a Kevin something. That's what disappointed Derek; he had a lot of hope riding on Simon, purely because they were closer. Yet Simon had let him down, and this wasn't the first time. Time and time again Simon would meet girls after girls, forgetting about work until the last possible minute. It irked Derek to find out that he was able to rely on Tori to come through more than Simon.

"The girl from the coffee shop was… well she was dating… the owner of the coffee shop?" Simon blushed at the embarrassing memory. He hated knowing that that girl had used him to make her boyfriend jealous, it made him feel angry and used. Upon hearing Derek sigh once more Simon strode dutifully towards the taller of the two. "This time-this girl- she's, she's different!" Simon grabbed Derek's shoulders and shook him a bit, desperately trying to get his brother to understand.

Yet all Derek did was once more raise a dark eyebrow at him impatience. Derek pushed his brother's arms off of in, anger slowly filling him up like lava in a volcano. It was the same thing over and over again, she's different; she might be the one; she makes me feel _alive_. But Derek couldn't take another one of Simon's love excuses, sure he wanted Simon to be happy but why couldn't he take his work just as seriously?

Shaking his head, slightly giving Simon the impression of a dog shaking out its wet fur, Derek plopped down onto the couch, making him sink right through. What? He's a big guy! It's a wonder he doesn't fall through the floor! Wait…? He did that already? …OH! Right! He fell through the roof last month… don't ask.

Grumbling Derek pushed himself up, the muscles on him arm waking up and strained a bit through his black tee shirt. Simon swooped in on Derek's momentary second of weakness, giving his older brother the patented Puppy Dog eyes and pouting I'm Sorry lips. "Derek I'll make it up to you okay? I have the drawings completed! All I have to do is apply that towards the next model! Sooo please forgive me okay?" Simon knew that Derek would eventually break down; after all he would never say no to Simon's depressed face.

Sighing Derek thought for a moment before accepting the apology. He knew that Simon wouldn't learn from this, he did the same thing over and over again. A recurring pattern that Simon couldn't break away from, so Derek thought of the perfect plan! After all he did get lonely sometimes, and Simon did say two girls…

Aww you must think that Derek is going to go on a double date? Well… sadly no! He's going on a date, yes, but not for pleasure, for business. Derek is going to be the worst date possible, which shouldn't be too hard, and make Simon look just as bad. You see when Simon gets dumped he goes into work mode, where he becomes the perfect robotic workaholic. Now you may find that mean, but people always ask me: "Who the fuck are you? And how did you get into the story?" Which I'd responded by saying that I am an innocent employee who likes a good stint of drama. Yes its creepy that's what defines me *cough cough*. (What? That question is random and doesn't fit in with the "meanness"? Well BAH-HUMBUG, its fits now!)

Now where were we…? AH that's right! Derek! And those dreamy emerald eyes! Ha! Bet you thought you knew who I was right? Now you're wrong! Queue in the EBIL (copyright and trademark of Artix Entertainment) maniacal laughter! Dammit! That's the wrong button! You put on the disclaimer stuff… ARGH I'll do it myself… what the-? It's broken? T.T!

"Simon, I know how you can make it up to me." Derek smirked, his plan coughing with life as it whirled on the trains to success. "How about you set me up with that other girl? You did mention the other day that there were two women right?"

"YOU? Going on a date? Well sure I'll set you up no problem! But-but this is a first!" Simon jumped up way to euphuistically and bounced his merry way towards the door. "Wait till Dad and Tori hear that you finally want to go on a date!"

Next thing you know Simon will record this moment in his "journal" next to the entry of how pretty the suspicious weeds growing in the yard looked when he was in "love". I wonder what he's been taking. And if he could score me some. WHAT? We are all adults here! …I hope….

Derek leaned back into the couch and glared at the toy car in front of him. It will be worth a few hours of horrible torture of gag inducing lovey-dovey crap that eventually he will ruin to get Simon to work. Well at least it better be….

* * *

**Well HEEELLPPP (backspace, backspace, backspace) HEEELLOoO (aww it didn't want to grow up! That lil o!) welcome toooo: whatever this story is called! Lol I hope you enjoy! And yes I do like where I'm ending this. Yaay somewhat of a lame cliff-hanger….! Buuut I won't sweat (I hope I won't, I've run out of deodorant! NOOOO!) because the next chapter will (hopefully, maybe, possibly, okay probably…let's just hope it will) be out next week! Queue in soundtrack of people cheering (copyright of- DAMMIT not again…) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ESPICALLY IF YOU WANNA GET TO THE GOOD STUFF! And I don't mean the stuff you can snort, bake, and or smoke.**


	2. Just Meeting For the First Time

**Phones rings: "Hello? 4 The Killer speaking." **

"**Muahahaha! You don't own Darkest Powers! Loser!"**

…**Excuse me while I go cry, anime style, in a corner… T.T

* * *

**

It is time, time for what you ask? Time for Derek and Simon's first ever double date! Aren't you just quivering with excitement? I know I am! Who am I you ask? Dude I did not happen to mention who I was in the previous chapter? What's that? You didn't get it? *sigh* I'll tell you again then. I am an innocent, note innocent, random employee of Moonlight Games INC. Who also happens to enjoy stalking other employees because I love a good piece of steamy soap-opera-ish like drama! What? You find me unnecessary? Well you better get used to my presence because only I can get the best juicy details of a certain double disaster to be date. Now onwards with the show!

Derek threw on some clean dark washed jeans along with a simple pure white tee shirt before adding his normal black leather jacket. He really wasn't looking forward to today. After Simon left, he had immediately run off to tell their father that Derek actually wanted to go on a real date with a real person before calling the girls up and inviting them to dinner.

"Looking good wolf boy." Tori swept into his bedroom unwanted and filled it with arrogant sophistication. "So what's your plan? Meet this girl then run out?"

"Don't call me wolf boy. And no I am going to stick to this date, even if it kills me." Derek grumbled, trying to fix his messy hair so it would stop falling into his eyes. _I really need a haircut._ He thought as his hair fell right back into his eyes for the 5th time.

"I'm surprised that you're actually going on a date! Mostly shocked that you asked Simon for it when clearly you're mad that he didn't complete the project." Tori stood up and eyed her older brother suspiciously. "What's up your sleeve?"

But before Derek could answer, Simon stumbled into the room almost crashing into the bed side table and earning Tori's famous eye roll. He was wearing a simple black fitting tee shirt with black skinny jeans, his hair styled effortlessly into a "just rolled out of bed" look.

Simon gave Tori a questioning glare before sailing onto Derek's twin sized bed. "You ready to leave soon bro?" He asked, rolling onto his back and popping the bubble he made from his minty flavoured chewing gum. How do I know the flavour of his gum? Well… I stole a piece…. HEY! It's not easy camping outside of someone's window with no bathroom nearby and morning breath attacks! Don't you judge me!

"Yeah I guess, where are we meeting them?" Derek swivelled on his heels, making a bee line for his shoes stored in his walk in closet. "And what was my dates name again?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "You can't remember your own date's name?" Laughing she swatted Derek's hand away from his torn up used-to-be white sneakers and handed him a pair of black leather dressing shoes.

Derek shrugged; he still really didn't care about the girl. He wasn't on a quest for romance; he was just going through with a last resort of his. Being a huge jerk off (HA! Jersey Shore…), he can ruin the date and get Simon focused on the newest project.

"It's Chloe, her name is Chloe. And my date is Liz. Please try to remember that okay? I don't want you screwing up your long awaited date." Simon came up behind Derek on the bed and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. But it just made Derek scowl and grumble. After all the girls names weren't that important.

A few minutes later, and a bunch of glares from Tori along with a cheeky smile from their father, they finally left the house and were on their way to the restaurant located conveniently close by. For most of the way Simon had babbled on about his date's friend. How she was adorably cute when she got angry because people mistake her for appearing like a 15 year old teenager, even if she did dress her real age. _Great, _Derek thought, _she probably has the same thinking pattern as a 15 year old. _Being at the tender age of 24 Derek hated girls who giggle and gossip like love sick puppies that usually engulf the minds of teenagers.

They finally reached the restaurant with minutes to spare from their meeting time at 6 o'clock, Simon was first to notice that his date was waiting for practically ran over and pounced upon the young woman.

The woman sitting at a far booth had incredibly soft golden straight hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, no strays in sight. Her baby blue eyes were intensified by a hint of smudged black eyeliner and her eyelashes magnified by jet black mascara. Her lips had a natural rosy tint to them and her lips were merely glossed over in a light shimmery pink. She was simply beautiful.

"Liz! Have you been waiting long?" Simon slid into the booth next her effortlessly before comfortably putting his arm around her shoulders. Liz smiled warmly at Derek, which to his surprise, made his heart beat rise and an odd sensation erupted in his stomach.

"Actually no, must've been only a minute or so." Liz softly responded; her voice was like a melody to Derek's ears. What was happening to him? "-back any minute now."

"Sorry what did you say? I wasn't paying attention." Drawled Derek, he had moved to far side of the booth and leaned against the bright blue leather seats. His arms crossed over his chest and a small frown adorned his lips. _This is Simon's girlfriend! What are these feelings that I get from her? Guilt? I am going to break them up soon…. _

Derek sighed in frustration before Liz could repeat what she had said, just as a small girl walked up to their booth, her hands fidgeting with her small purse. He would've thought she was the waitress if she didn't warm up at recognizing Simon, her confidence slowly resurfacing.

"Derek, this is Chloe." Simon stood up and offered her a hug before introducing her to his scowling brother. Chloe's smile flickered as she took in Derek's appearance. He was the type that people would cross the street to avoid after all. And the fact that his face had retorted into a mere look of obvious distaste that made Chloe feel inferior wasn't helping.

Chloe also had blonde hair that she had dyed the bottom half a bright red. She was unusually pale like she never ventured into the sun and her big blue eyes were rimmed with brown liner and a touch of mascara. She had tried to bronze her cheek bones, but the effect had made her cheek bones look sharp and not in a good way. Her lips although small, had a simple sheer red gloss on them making them look as if she had eaten a bowl of pomegranate seeds.

Rolling his eyes, Derek sat up straight and patted the seat next to him before once again scowling. Chloe nervously slid in next to him, to close I might add. Yay I'm back! Thought I was gone didn't yeah? Well I did get lost following them here. *Pulls twig out of hair* But they live around a forest, it was hard!

Chloe smiled up at Derek, her eyes daringly stared right into his. "Your eyes are a nice shade of green." She commented her determined smile riding in along with her returning confidence.

"So?" Derek huffed. _What a stupid thing to say,_ he thought. Earning him a glare from Simon, a glare that said 'play nice or I will hurt you later.' All Derek did in response was yet again rolled his eyes.

Chloe fidgeted again, making Derek itch to yell at her to stop. Every time she moved her leg pressed closer to his leg. It made him wonder if she was actually fidgety because of nerves or if she had an ulterior motive. But he decided to dismiss that thought; after all by the looks of her, there could be no possible way that she was that… deviant? She barely knew him and already making passes at him? Nah, defiantly not in her _style_.

"Everything looks yummy doesn't it Simon?" Liz broke the silence, touching Simon's arm lightly, which made Derek slightly annoyed. Simon in turn, leaned over and drank in her menu, in the process he moved closer to Liz's body so that their faces almost touched.

Chloe tapped Derek's shoulder, earning a slight snarl from him. Frowning for a second, Chloe handed him the menu. "Hmm I wonder what's good." She murmured, leaning closer to Derek.

"Is there a reason why you are pressed up against me?" Derek whispered, earning Chloe's check to blush madly.

"N-n-ever mind, I'll l-look at the m-m-menu after you then." Chloe stammered. Rolling his eyes, and sighing for what felt like the billionth time, Derek leaned slightly closer to Chloe, allowing her a view of the first page of the menu.

Taking this as a good sign, Chloe's smile returned, this time in full force and she bit her lower lip as she eyed the choices. "I think I will go for the… halibut burger." Chloe pointed to a picture of the burger. Yum that does look good (stomach growls)… I think I'll get that too! Oh waiter! *Waitress walks over* No no not you! That hott smexy guy over there! Yeah come on over honey… *wink wink*

Derek grunted and settled on a steak and surprisingly enough, so did Liz! She was so unusual compared to Simons past dates, she was better for the lack of words. Chloe on the other hand…well for Derek she was tolerable but he would rather spend the day with Tori. Now that's saying a lot.

Dinner ended smoothly, with Simon and Liz flirting like mad dogs and Chloe unknowingly it seems, making passes at him. Subtly touching him in places that really questioned how oblivious she was. If she wasn't pressed up against his legs, her hands had brushed his knees. Or she would lean over for the salt or ketchup, and when Derek would move to allow her room, she would just move right into his space almost touching his chest. It was creepy for Derek; he's never been around someone like Chloe.

They decided that they would walk the girls to their car after they payed for the meals. Simon slowly walked in step with Liz, slipping his hand into hers in a near perfect fit. Derek stared dully down at his own hands which surely would've seemed to big holding Liz's hand. Not to mention how ginormous it seemed in comparison to Chloe's hands. Which, I should mention, she kept swinging to touch Derek's hand. Hello, she wants some contact here! I wish I could follow them more but Diego and I have a "study" date, if you catch my drift. What? I need to brush up on my Spanish! But don't worry; I have a silent helper that can follow them in my place! Thank you "A"! (Ha ha borrowed "A" from Pretty Little Liars.)

"I had a great time Derek." Chloe smiled once again at Derek, fixing a strand to sit behind her small ear. Looking behind him casually Derek said nothing. It annoyed him that it annoyed him to see Simon with Liz. He just met her for goodness sakes! Shaking his head Derek began walking faster, for some odd reason he seemed to know what the girls' car looked like, like he could smell their scents ending at a blue Toyota Camry '96.

Now Chloe was beginning to get annoyed. Derek, although he spoke very little throughout dinner, seemed like an intelligent young man. And she felt she could get lost in his emerald eyes, which unlike the rest of him were filled with wonder and life.

They waited by the car for Simon and Liz, who were at most a few blocks away. Derek ran his hand through his already messy hair, his bangs just finding a way back into his eyes time and time again. Chloe shivered a bit, moving closer to her Derek stood in front of her, the direction of the wind, so she wouldn't freeze to death. She looked up at Derek, her eyes dancing in curiosity. Derek just stared back, bored and pissed at the same time. His plan of breaking Simon and his date up went horribly. It was like they were in their own little world that he couldn't penetrate. In the end, Derek only spoke when necessary, which meant he failed and he hated failing.

As he was lost in the vast components known as his thoughts, he failed to notice that Chloe had leaned up onto her tip toes. Her face slowly inching closer to his and her hand softly placed onto his shoulder for balance. How he didn't notice her at this point was beyond anyone's head. Yet before he knew it Chloe's lips had placed themselves on his check. It was quick, well under 5 seconds but it still happened none the less.

Derek stood rooted to the spot, his face morphing slightly too a bit of shock but his body frozed like an ice sculptor. Giggling with confidence that seemed so unlike her, Chloe opened the driver's side of the car and got in, soon followed by a grinning Liz. The y both waved their good byes before driving into the opposite direction, with Derek still in the same position Chloe had left him in before Simon lightly tapped his shoulder, asking him if he was alright.

Mumbling a brief reassurance that he was okay, they began making the trip home. With Simon going on for what seemed like forever about Liz. Derek had actually payed her more attention than any other girl, besides Tori, so most of the facts that Simon was telling him, he heard Liz say. What was wrong with the world? First he had the beginnings of what obviously were inappropriate thoughts about Simon's girlfriend, and then his date, who acted nothing like how she first appeared, had an actual interest in him. _The world as we know it has gone crazy_ Derek thought, still in shock about tonight's events.

* * *

**YELLOW! Boo this chapter feels rushed eh? I thought it was fine till I realized I rushed through the dinner scene. But that's okay! The whole point was to introduce the girls, and Derek's feelings, so it wasn't a major major scene. But don't be disappointed (enough to try and kill me! Which you can't because I personally know Mr. Grim, hence my name) the next chapter will be much juicer! Can you say BEACH? Good for you *hands you cookie yum*. What? Are they going to the beach? Are we going to get a glimpse of Derek's drool worthy ablicious chocolate abs? Maaaaybe! If you wanna find out, then REVIEW!**


	3. Just Wondering

**Ooohhh a letter! I never get letters! Let me share with you my first fan letter: "How dare you even THINK that you own Darkest Powers? BOO YOU!" (My Reaction: …Darn…they figured it out…) **

***btw for any random information about the currant chapter or the status of the story make sure to read the authors note at the end of the chapters! Thanks!***

It has been a few days, 3 to be exact, since Derek and Simon went on that date and still Derek could feel the ghost of Chloe's kiss lingering on his cheek. He scratched at it in hopes that the odd tingling sensation would disappear but with no luck. Sighing he got up from the drawing board of his work bench, frustrated that he couldn't focus because of a stupid kiss.

A knock on the door made Derek turn around in exasperation, the last thing he wanted was for someone to complain that the work was too hard or something had gone wrong _again_. All he wanted at this point was for the day to just end so he could crawl into his bed and sleep the hours good-bye.

Simon walked in before Derek could open the door, a goofy smile playing on his lips. "Hey Derek!" he clasped a hand onto Derek's shoulders a playful way. Something is up; oh Simon does not act friendly and throw on the charm if he doesn't want something. Yep I'm back! Remember me, the employee? Who can apparently rhyme…?

"What do you want this time Simon?" Derek sighed, eying the shorter of the two with curiosity.

"Well I was just talking with Liz and she mentioned the _Chloe_ said that she had a great time on our little date. Sooo she was hoping that we could ALL do it again sometime, possibly tomorrow at the beach." Simon rushed, gulping down air at the end. He kept up he smiles and the friendly attitude, jumping up and down in excitement, clearly hoping Derek would be okay with it.

"You want ME to go on another date with Chloe so you can spend time with Liz?" Derek lifted an eyebrow at Simon. "Did I get that right?"

Simon smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Trying for that innocent-brother-that-doesn't-have-a-clue route, clearly hoping with innocent excitement that Derek would actually agree.

Derek stood, leaning onto his right leg, and pondered the idea. He hated the beach, it was too hot, the sand always bothered him and his shoes, and he can't swim. Shocking I know! He doesn't even owe anything that would be considered proper swim attire! How do I know? Don't ask….

"Sure." Derek agreed, giving his answer if an indifferent manner. Simon balked at him, shocked that he would even consider the option in the first place. Grinning Simon pounced on Derek, wagging his tail like a puppy, and hugged him tightly. Aw brotherly love! How bout he come over here and show me some of that? By the way, that's a hint to WHO I am! Can you guess who I am? Hmm I'm starting to sound like a game host.

"Simon. SIMON! Get off of me!" Derek pushed his brother off, using both arms because Simon was like glue. Shaking his head, a ghostly smile jerking at the end of his lips, Derek turned to Simon ready to ask questions about the next date. But it turns out he didn't need to ask because as soon as Simon let go of Derek he began to spew out information like a broken radio.

According to the blonder one of the two, they would be going to a local beach, meeting Liz and Chloe before at a nearby coffee shop so they could all travel together. Still aren't you just itching to find out the reason behind Derek's answer? Well his "Operation Get Simon to Work by Breaking His Heart" aka "Mission Heartbreaker" was still in action. And although he was less than ecstatic to spend time around Liz, he was even less excited to hang with the ever flirty Chloe. Plus it's the beach, who in their right mind would want to get sweaty and jump into urine plus bug infested lake? Exactly… at least we get to see some ablicious chocolate abs that belongs to none other than the drool-worthy Derek Souza! Let us queue in the swooning…okay swooning on ONLY my part….

But he still needed to job done and however cruel it may seem to break his brothers heart…well Simon is a womanizer, he does go through heartbreak more the Derek goes through deodorant. That's saying something. So Derek will go along on another double date and this time he WILL get his plan into motion!

He was panicking, his clothes thrown all over his room. And he had a good reason to freak out! He had literally NOTHING to wear! That's right THE Derek Souza, who would probably be happy to go out wearing an old band t-shirt and not-ripped-on-purpose jeans, had nothing to wear to the beach. Because he couldn't stand beaches he figured he would never need the use of swim wear, hence his dilemma. He didn't have anything that was suitable enough to endure life in the watery pits known as a lake. And Simon's clothes were much too small.

Groaning in frustration, Derek had to sooner or later accept the unavoidable fact of making a dreaded trip to a giggling preteen infested area known as the mall.

As if on a timer, Tori sailed into the room, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Going somewhere? Perhaps a heavenly place called the mall?" Tori swooped under Derek's nose, standing on her tip toes to reach his height at eye level. It was like if anyone even _thought_ the word mall, she would crash in front of you like a crow and attack until it got what it wanted.

Rolling his eyes, which now came naturally to Derek these days, he nodded his head and mumbled that she could tag along as grabbing his keys and wallet and headed out the door of his bedroom before she could reply.

He hated the mall, all the people just swarming around like hungry predators that are on their hunt for dinner. Derek wrinkled his nose, he should've just asked a co-worker if he could borrow some, but then again the thought of actually having to ask for a _swim suit_ was more painful than walking into an infested mall.

Tori bounced next to him, her eyes eagerly searching the stores front displays and eating up the sales that pounced out at her. _I've never seen her look so happy_; Derek thought a frown forming against his lips. That just shows how much he truly knew his own sister. Sure he wasn't her biggest fan, most days he wished she would crawl back into her hole and stay there for all eternity, but when he found out that she was actually Simon's half-sister a sort of attachment formed for her. Nothing creepy I assure you, more like how Derek is attached to Simon and Kit, it showed his protective nature.

"Oh here is the swim store! Hurry lets go in before the good stuff is gone." Tori pointed at a store named "Swim Shack", how lovely. Sounds more like those beach restaurants if you ask me. What? You weren't asking? Well then…this is awkward…I was JUST trying to start a conversation…IM NOT A CREEPY STALKER I SWEAR! I just like watching people…and occasionally follow them…what's that? I've gone off topic…? HEY! Don't cut me of-….

Tori pulled Derek inside and lifted a pair of bright green swim trunks. "How bout this?" She asked, "What? It matches your eyes." Tori mumbled when Derek gave her a look sayings 'are you kidding me?'

Derek sauntered past a group of giggling girls staring in his general direction, why they were giggling was a mystery to him but then again he never actually cared to find out the reason…. For a genius he's somewhat slow don't you think? Oh well what can you do?

His attention sparked when he passed a pile of folded black swim trunks. Plain and simple without drawing any odd bright colours, perfect for him. He picked through the pile till he found his size then pulled Tori away from the skimpy bikinis and away, far away, from the extremely _helpful_ store worker.

"That's what you're getting? Black?" Tori stared distastefully at his choice but all Derek did in response was glower at her, meaning he didn't care but he wasn't giving up his choice. Sighing Tori stepped down and began eying a bright yellow and purple one piece suit. Really? Bright neon yellow and purple? Geez and here I was thinking she has fashion sense.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" Tori looked up at from the rack to find a grinning boy staring back at her. His messy brown hair fell over his light brown eyes. A PSP held lovingly in his right hand, large headphones caressed his neck like a pet snake.

"Inspiration." Peter said, "Derek gave me permission to finally start a new video game concept on my own."

"That's awesome! What are you thinking of doing? Adventure, RPG, shoot and kill?" Tori inquired.

"I'm thinking of going towards the way of the Zelda franchise." Peter responded, but when Tori stared back at him clearly not getting what he was saying he said: "You know The Legend of Zelda games? A RPG game pretty much."

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Derek came up behind him, his purchase dangling in his hand. "Research?"

Peter grinned again, confirming Derek's questions without actually answering. He usually got his best ideas in a crowd of all places.

They spoke for a few more minutes but when Derek started getting antsy they decided to say their good-byes and parted ways. They also stopped by the local pharmacy and grabbed some strong sunscreen because as Tori put it 'Derek looked better without becoming as crispy and dark as his attitude' which of course Derek just rolled his eyes at.

"_Derek time for dinner! Can you grab everyone and come inside now?"_ _A young boy was calling out to him. He was tall, but not as tall as Derek, and he was holding out his hand to help him out from the sand box. His cap casting most of his face into a shadow. A small girl, her long blond hair shining from the light in a ponytail, ran up to them and grabbed the other boys other hand. He could hear the footsteps of another kid running towards him from behind._

Derek shook his head roughly and blinked hard. _What was that?_ He thought. Odd he hasn't thought about them in years. So why was that memory popping up now? Before he could think about it any longer, Tori's face appeared her eyes full of genuine concern. They were home now, in the kitchen actually, with Derek making a post lunch snake, which just so happened to be a sandwich with all the fixings.

He waved his hand, signalling that he was fine before sitting down at their small table to "chow down". Simon walked in after that, and swiped some of Derek's juice and before Derek could take a swing at him to get it back he moved towards the cupboards, in search of something to nibble on.

"We saw Peter today," Tori began to mention; "_he_ seems hard at work, trying to find inspiration on his latest project. Which reminds me Simon, how is that toy car design coming along? It's due to be checked and okayed to be released in 2 weeks."

Simon stiffened; it was obvious that he had forgotten. What he does at work then is beyond Derek; he probably calls and chats up Liz the whole day.

"I'm working on it." Was all he said, a gloomy attitude beginning to appear, and if this were an anime there would be a sad black stormy cloud hanging above his head.

"Hey Derek, we need to get up bright and early tomorrow if we want to get good spots on the beach okay?" As quick as light, Simon's mode changed. The thought of Liz must have cheered him up which made Derek's eyes roll internally, he didn't want to actually roll his eyes towards Simon because he didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.

"That's fine with me. I got a new swim shorts and some sunscreen, did we need to bring anything else?" Derek asked as he rose from his seat to put his dishes in the sink.

"Nope nothing that I can think of right now." Simon replied.

"I'm surprised that you're actually capable of thought Simon." Tori perked up, still smirking from her last remark. Simon glared and Derek began to gear up for yet again another fight. _I should get payed to referee their fights_, Derek thought before starting a pot of what would soon be some strong ass coffee.

**HIYAH! Please don't kill me for not uploading a chapter last week! I wish I could say that I had exams and I got busy with my packed social calendar (watches as a fly escapes from the emptiness known as my day planner) but I think you guys deserve the truth! Which iiissss: I forgot…. IM SORRY! Mianhe… (No I'm not Korean but I do love my KPOP! Lee Hong Ki is MINE bitches!) **

**I do love how this chapter turned out because it's actually hinting at some important stuff. Like why Derek has "feelings" for Liz (which you should pay attention to what TYPE of feelings he gets! That's important) plus there is a point in the story were the employee is gone! It may seem like the employee is there through the whole chapter but he/she isn't! Can you guess where? PLUS the employee is gone for a while because I hinted at who it may be in the story (it's kind of obvious to me but then again it IS my story that I'm writing…)**

**WOW this is a long ass authors note…but before I go I must say this: THIS IS NOT A LIZ AND DEREK STORY HE DOES FALL FOR CHLOE BUT I HAVE A PLOT AS TO WHY DEREK HAS CERTAIN "FEELINGS" FOR LIZ! That's all I'm giving away for now, I'm not planning for this to be a long story so hopefully you won't have to wait for long! If your reading all of this THANKS and for the rest REVIEW! Peace!**


	4. Just Happened

** Walks around as phone rings but chooses to ignore it: *BEEP* "HEY! I know you don't own Darkest Powers! Don't make me floo over there…." Darn! They know my secret….**

* * *

Derek yawned loudly as he slowly rose from the warmth of his comforting bed like a zombie, and he felt like one too. He was dreading the thought of standing in hot sand as he tries to make small talk with Chloe. He scratched his bare stomach in hunger and set out towards the seemingly long journey of the bathroom.

After he took a long hot shower and threw on his new swim trunks and a plain white tee shirt, Derek brushed his teeth and silently clambered his way to Simon's room. And evil plan of jumping onto his bed formed in his mind, _who said revenge isn't sweet?_ He thought.

He crepted into the room unnoticed and stopped at the foot of Simon's single bed. His snores wove through the room, playing to the march of their own off beat drum. Derek bent forward preparing for his attack, if he was a wolf his tail would be wagging, all of his senses on high alert. Derek pounced, silently screaming "BANZAI" in the process and landing with a loud THUMP onto Simon's tiny mattress.

"AHHH! Derek! Don't scare me like that!" Simon's dishevelled hair greeted Derek's nose causing him to sneeze. He jumped off the bed and got a good look at the usually put together smooth talker known as Simon Bae. Simon's hair was sticking everywhere giving him the resemblance of Einstein, his eyes were puffy and he had a string of snot hanging preciously from his nostril, and to top it all off: his mouth was covered in a pool of dried and not so dried drool. Oh how handsome is he?

"Stop wagging your tail Derek that wasn't funny!" Simon growled at Derek, trying his best to glare at Derek's sad puppy eyes from using a remark Tori would use.

Rolling his eyes and smirking from his successful attack, Derek just grunted in a greeting and set out towards the kitchen. With Simon following him until he reached the bathrooms, he called out to Derek reminding him not to eat too much or he might get a cramp when swimming.

After a quick breakfast they drove the short drive towards the nearest lake to meet the girls in the parking lot. When they got there however the girls were nowhere to be found. Grumbling at them being late, Derek settled back into the car, lying down fully against the back seat.

"BOO! Guess who?" Chloe appeared seemingly out of nowhere making Simon jump a mile high in the air yet Derek just rolled his eyes. He raised himself slowly up out of the car and looked around, spotting Liz in a large summer hat and wearing a simple white wrap around dress. Chloe aired her hand in front of Derek's face, her gold watch dangling and clicking in harmony.

Derek pushed her hand away, not noticing Chloe's small frown they headed for a good spot on the beach and settled down. Simon grabbed onto Liz's hand, saying they were going to go on a walk, leaving Derek and Chloe alone. A secret smile tugged at Simon's lips and he winked at Derek before walking away.

Chloe stripped off her flowing white dress, with a dark gold collar, and folded it into her bag. She was wearing a deep gray two piece that didn't make her seem to pale and made her look more her age by accentuating her small curves. She then looked at Derek, who was just lazing against his elbows fully clothed mind you.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" Chloe asked with her hands on her hips.

"What? Why?" Derek replied huffing at such a seemingly stupid question.

"Uh duh silly! We are on the beach! What kind of man still wears his shirt here? Geez… let me guess, your embarrassed of the flab you call your body?" Smirking Chloe sat down next to Derek on the small beach towel, scrunching her legs up so her knees touched the bottom of her chin.

Oh Snapple apple! No she di-int! You do NOT call a man's…manliness into question! Hey! I'm baaack! The employee! Can you guess who I am? No? Eh oh well I tried. Don't you groan at me! Or the screen…whatever… geez at least I introduced myself this time! How can you get confused now? It's simple how you can tell it's me, anytime something sounds like a thought is me! After all this IS my story people! Lame… plus I know the "author" AKA the higher ups, loves me enough to keep me here! Right? …RIGHT?

Huffing Derek glared at her in annoyance. How dare she insult his manliness? He stripped off his dark green shirt and folded it next to him, watching with satisfaction as Chloe blushed a deep red. He didn't have flab, nope not at all. He worked out to much to have _flab_. Do you catch my drift? Oh those ablicious abs…why does he own shirts again?

Coughing slightly Chloe took out a tube of sunscreen and put some over her arms and legs. She kept glancing at Derek who in turn wasn't paying attention to her. "Um, Derek? Could you put some sunscreen on my back?" Gulping Chloe shyly glanced up to get a set of green eyes rolling back at her.

He took the small tube from her and squirted some onto his hands. Chloe turned around moving her hair out of the way. Derek massaged some of the cream into her back slowly; he just now realized how embarrassing this felt. Her smooth back felt silky and soft, the curves she had were exactly in the right places and his hand seemed to fit perfectly to her shape. Going beet red Derek tried to finish up quickly while making sure her back was covered entirely.

"You better put some on yourself." Mumbled Chloe as she turned back around. Nodding Derek put some of the white cream onto his arms, legs and chest before Chloe took the bottle and rubbed a bit of it onto her chest, making Derek gulp this time. That pervert. "I'll put some on your back." Chloe confidently said and before Derek could reply she got behind him, getting settled into position.

Who knew that sunscreen of all things can become such a perverted thing…well actually I can believe it…. Excuse me while I grab some sunscreen for Diego to help put onto _my_ back. *wink wink*.

Chloe started to squirt some cream directly onto Derek's back and worked it into his skin. As she rubbed it in she leaned over Derek's should giving him airy kisses on top of his ear. She slowly began inching lower on his back, making sure to massage every inch of his back. When she was done however Derek turned around quickly as he was about to say something Chloe pounced and kissed him. They fell flat down onto the towel, with Chloe on top, their lips crashing against each other.

Derek's arms wrapped around her tiny frame, slight shock seeping through his veins, here was this seemingly innocent girl who virtually attacked him! And it all started with some sunscreen! But as he kissed her back, oddly enough it felt _right_, as cheesy as that sounds.

They both heard a slight cough above them making them jump apart quickly. Derek quickly mourned the loss of Chloe's body on top of his and Chloe? Well she was so red cherries would have been considered pale white against her.

Simon and Liz were standing above them, a small plastic bag in Simon's hand. They both smirked down at Derek and Chloe.

"In public? Wow I never thought you would do that Derek." Simon laughed as he sat down next to his brother. "We brought drinks back." Liz pitched in, her eyes dancing in excitement.

"I have to call Peter." Derek abruptly stood up and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Crap! Where's my cell now that I think about it….

"Peter?" Simon stared at Derek, "Really? You're going to work right now?"

"Yeah I want to know the progress on the project he's doing. Deadline is soon." Derek replied in a dead panned voice.

Crap! I forgot my cell! Why the hell does Derek have to call people reminding me of my missing cell, it's probably sad and lonely, roaming my apartment waiting for my loving…?

The rest of the evening, I regret to inform went by dreadfully boring. Derek seemed to just forget his old plan of breaking up Liz and Simon. Chloe stayed a red ball of nerves, jumping at every sound anything made and Derek sat off by himself, playing around on his cell with work matters. Lovely, oh well at least this whole trip wasn't ruined in my opinion. Now if you'll excuse your favourite employee needs to get his groove on with a certain Diego. And when I say groove I mean SAND CASTLE COMPITION! Ha! What? What did you think I meant?

* * *

**Hiya! I'm a ghost! In a sheet…funny game that ghost… I know it's been soooo long since I uploaded a chapter! But with work and school things caught up with me and bit a chunk out of my ass (so I couldn't just sit and write this chapter! T_T) but I got through now because exams are OVER! Well this week any ways... next week ive got a research English essay and a presentation due but what ever! Procrastination FTW! Lol! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been saying I wanted to make it short so I hope that kiss wasn't too fast and too soon because I want to get more into Derek's memories soon!**

**Ps: has anyone noticed the 2 clues I threw in there? I thought it was easy to spot…well one of them anyways. LOL! Can you guess who the employee is? Yes it's someone from the DP series so it's not someone made up!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS and can someone send over a body, preferably fresh, I hate being a ghost typing is hard! My finger sometimes goes right through the damn keyboard! *SIGH* life (well after-life) is hard….**


	5. Just Remebering

**Muahahaha! You don't Darkest Powers! **

**What? Who's saying that? Ahhhhh RUUUN! EBIL ghosts are haunting me! \OoO/ (please meet Running and Screaming dude…)**

* * *

_"Derek? I can't find Taupy, my teddy bear…can you help me look for him?" Bright hazel eyes stared back at him, his equally light brown hair constantly falling over his eyes._

_ Staring back at the younger boy in front him, Derek silently got up and nodded. "Where did you go last time you had him with you Peter?"_

_ Peter's eyes started to tear up and a trail of clear snot began slithering its way to freedom out his tiny nose. Sniffing Peter tried to recall, "I think I had him in the kitchen…."_

_ Nodding Derek took Peter's hand and headed toward the kitchen._

They were walking down the hallway towards Simon's work lab and Derek for once was actually nervous that Simon hadn't done his job yet again. Peter was walking alongside him; the research he had gathered was in a bundle of random sheets and napkins. Curious, Derek turned to Peter, voicing whether or not Peter had kept Taupy his beloved teddy bear.

"Taupy? Haven't thought about him in YEARS! Oh I should include him in my game! Ha-ha. Actually now that I think about it I believe that Harry still has him around somewhere." Rambled Peter. Harry was his adoptive father.

"Harry? How is he now?" Derek couldn't really remember much about Harry other then he reminded him a bit like Santa Clause except his hair was always a deep brown and his beard wasn't as long.

They continued to ramble on for a few minutes about Harry and his new girlfriend aka Miss Clause. The misses aka Harry's wife that Peter considered his mother, passed away a few years back, as a seemingly older couple the two just couldn't conceive naturally and after years upon years of trying they were finally able to come to the conclusion that adoption was right for them.

Derek on the other hand had been dealt a different hand. The orphanage was on the verge of closing due to personal issues from the couple who owned the place and Kit was the lawyer in charge at the time. After the other kids were adopted Derek was the last one to go. _Too creepy and silent that boy_ they would say about him. It was actually Simon, Kit's son, that brought a smile to Derek's face, got him talking again really. So Kit took it upon himself to take Derek in.

"You know today marks the anniversary of Brady's death." Peter noted. Derek blinked, that's right Brady! He was the young couple's nephew that lived with them in the orphanage, his parents apparently dying in a plane crash.

"Hmm that's right. I almost forgot…" Derek mumbled in response. Peter starred at him for a moment before mentioning that they should grab the other girl who lived with them at the orphanage and do something to commemorate his passing.

As Derek nodded in agreement, Peter struggled to remember the young girl's name. After all they haven't seen nor talked to each other since they all had been adopted. It was from sheer coincidence that Derek had employed Peter.

They walked into Simon's lab to thankfully find the blonde haired boy working studiously on the toy car that he had presented before. The wiring and technical problems according to Peter were already sorted out by Tori and now just needed to look playful and safe. Simon looked up from his seat at the driver's wheel and greeted the two with a chocolate melting smile. He waved casually before adjusting the bright neon yellow steering wheel and climbing out, almost hitting his head on the door frame.

"What's going on guys?" Simon slapped a hand onto Peter's back and nodded a hello at Derek.

"Nothing much, hey do you happen to remember Brady?" Peter asked, eyeing the car's detail and finishes.

"Hmm, they guy who passed away from the orphanage? Yeah, why?" Simon responded.

"Well today marks the anniversary of his death and now that we are old enough to actually meet each other without our parents driving us we thought it would be a good idea to get everyone together to do something in his memory." Derek explained as he tested out certain features of the car and noted it down.

"Oh cool I see. So I guess you're inviting Liz then? I can call her up for you." Simon happily said, his face stupidly brightening up at the mention of her name.

_ "Brady, have you seen Taupy?" Derek grabbed a handful of the other boy's t-shirt and pulled on it to get his attention. A small frown was forming on his face because they couldn't seem to find Peter's teddy bear ANYWHERE in the house._

_ "Hmm, Derek stop pulling on my shirt, you're going to rip it!" Brady gently pushed Derek's hand of his clothes before adding that Liz might have taken it to play tea house again._

"Liz!" Peter snapped his fingers, "THAT's her name! Man I was going crazy trying to figure out that one ha-ha."

Derek's head shot up, right when Simon mentioned inviting Liz he had gotten a flash back of finding Peter's bear, the same memory that he had earlier. _The girl who always clung to Brady that was Liz!_ Derek thought. How could he have not gotten this before? But then it started to click, when Brady has passed away he tried to forget those memories of him along with the orphanage, which meant that he forgot Liz too. The only reason he remembered Peter was because Harry had kept in contact with Kit.

"Ha-ha hey Derek, remember how possessive you would get over us? Even though Brady was the oldest? You would remind me of a wolf defending its pack." Peter rambled; Simon in turn gave him an look, stating that mentioning that Derek was like a wolf was an odd way of putting it.

That's right, Derek held his head for some reason it had begun to throb painfully. Groaning Derek slid to the floor, being too big to fit into the toy car. Memories were flashing in his head and they wouldn't slow down, they just kept going faster and faster. He didn't feel like passing out or throwing up, all Derek wanted to do was sleep as random as that sounds. And sleep he would get, mumbling that he was tired and would do the next check up on Tuesday Derek go up and left the room almost running. He turned the corner and slammed into something fleshy.

"Ouch, Derek you have got to watch where you are going." Derek looked down into the pale face as a young woman named Liz stared back, her hand rubbing her for head were she had bounced off of Derek's chest.

* * *

**Hey hey HEY! lol how is everyone TONIIIGHT! no im not drunk... *hides vodka bottle* anyways im sorry that this is a short chapter but in terms of how long this story is and where i am in the plot of this story i have decided to leave this chapter a cliffy because the main focus of this chapter to finally understand the bit about the orphanage, the next chapter will be about derek's true feelings toward liz.**

**as always read and review! ps did anyone notice that the employee wasnt in this chapter AT ALL? why? because i dont show the employee talking (so hes not there technically) if hes actually there in person talking to a character. so what i mean is, if hes there talking to someone in a real conversation (ie between him and say simon) then he wont appear in the background talk. thats a HUGE hint guys so dont be stupid and figure it out! yay! (no offense btw guys)**


	6. Just a Author's Note

Okay so I just want to start off by thanking anyone who took the time to read this story and anyone who actually genuinely liked this story. Unfortunately I pretty much hate what I wrote, in the end the result was just "ugh" for me that I didn't want to continue the story even though there were only a few chapters left.

Main reasons I stopped was because a lot of people thought that this was a Liz and Derek story, IT ISNT. People you have to read the authors notes! I put everything in there even huge ass hints to the other chapters! What I was trying to do (and failed to do so) was to have Derek supress any or most memories from the time in the orphanage. Liz on the other hands remembers Derek she's just waiting for him to remember her and mainly Brady. No romantic interest what so ever!

Anyways now that that is cleared up, I just want to say that I am NOT continuing this story. I hate it, it didn't turn out well, and the characters are OOC and overall it just sucks!

If your still here reading this! I thank you for your time and patience! I think for now I'll stick to trying simple one-shots.

LOVE from the one, the ONLY queen bitch in my own world: 4TheKiller aka Arzina. 3 3 3


End file.
